Solder materials are used in the manufacture and assembly of a variety of electromechanical and electronic devices. In the past, solder materials have commonly included substantial amounts of lead to provide the solder materials with desired properties such as melting point, wetting properties, ductility and thermal conductivities. Some tin-based solders have also been developed. More recently, there have been attempts at producing lead-free and tin-free solder materials that provide desired performance.